closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
MPAA "Suggested For Mature Audiences" ID's
Background: This was the basic MPAA rating grade, and the oldest. Created in 1966 with the new MPAA logo's prototype, was sometimes replaced (in 1968) with the M grade as used in 1968-1970. The grade has got animation in his presentation in 1970, but in 2001 it was discontinued, due to popularity of new ratings. 1966-April 25, 1967 (Prototype) Used as only a prototype, it consists of the words "Suggested For Mature Audiences" in one row, arranged in various ways on the background. Sometimes, for children films, it says "Suggested For All Audiences", again stacked in one row. In 17 February 1967, due to the creation of the most well-known and new MPAA logo (not the 1966-1967 prototype), this was changed, and declared out of use in 25 April 1967. April 25, 1967-August 31, 2001 After the end of the prototype use in April 25, 1967, the most well-known mark was created, as the new logo original shape was done. It is simple: The 1967-Present MPAA logo is in top, with the two lines wiping a rectangle shape, all in a white background. "SUGGESTED FOR MATURE AUDIENCES" is stacked in three rows and arranged in the square. Everything is still. This was used as a plain logo until August 31, 2001, when the "Suggested For Mature Audiences" rating was discontinued. 1968-1970 If do you want to know what logo is that, see MPAA Rating ID's. 1970-October 26, 1977 The logo had animation. On a white background, we see the MPAA logo zooming out to the top. Two lines wipes from the logo, forming the same shape from before. "SUGGESTED FOR MATURE AUDIENCES" appears row by row. Sometimes, an announcer is heard at the end. Used until October 26, 1977, when was discontinued, and a new placeholder was used. October 26, 1977-August 31, 2001 This is obviously the last MPAA Suggested For Mature Audiences ID. We see some diamond retractile trailings, a la 1970's Russian Video & Film Centre logo. The trailings zooms out to reveal a rectangular shape, and when it's fully zoomed out, the trails fades out. A 3D MPAA logo zooms out to go at the hole of the rectangle, looking the lines are wiping from the logo (like the 1967-1977 earlier versions). The words "SUGGESTED FOR MATURE AUDIENCES" fades in row by row. NOTE: This logo was very well done, with good Scanimate, but cheap trails and cheap Scanimated zooming. The logo was used so many years due to it's famousity, but in August 31, 2001, for the same reason as the Background says, it was discontinued. February 15, 2000-August 31, 2001. Same as the 1977-2001 logo, but the URL of MPAA is shown underneath, along with hotline and copyright infos. Also, the logo is redone with good CGI graphics, like the 2000-2001 URL-addressed SPF Rating logo. Security Film Productions (SPF) Ratings Background: This was used as the SPF ratings. (SPF is the subsidiary of MPAA), used until 2001, when SPF bankrupted. It had so many changes, but all was accompanied by the 1974-2001 logo (with his variants). Today this rate does not exist. May 19, 1974-August 31, 2001 This was the generally-used print logo. In early years, the still logo we mention here appears quickly after the SPF logo, or some times a 1976 variant. It shows the SPF wordmark from the logo in top, and a square shape with "SUGGESTED FOR MATURE AUDIENCES", or in children films "SUGGESTED FOR ALL AUDIENCES". 1975-1978 On a white background, letter by letter, the SPF logo appears. The words "SUGGESTED FOR MATURE AUDIENCES", along with the square, fades in, and copyright infos underneath. In some cases the BBFC rating (to compare if it's well-rated) is shown underneath, in his 1970-1982 look, with the SPF hotline and telephone address. In rare cases the address is shown. 1978-August 31, 2001 soon